The Ponytail
by Sneaky Memories
Summary: Draco is annoyed that Granger keeps wearing her hair up. He's also worried about the 7th year singing show. But after singing with her, he finds out the perfect way to get rid of her hair band. Draco/Hermione! Read and Review! One-shot!


**This is my first story on my (Ok, ok, OUR) Sneaky Memories account!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Memories**

**--**

Draco Malfoy was going insane. It wasn't his fault. Nope, not in the slightest. It was that no-good, self-centered, book-loving Hermione Granger. And all because her hair was up in the most disgusting ponytail a muggleborn witch could put it in. It made Draco crazy. She looked so much better with her hair down and that was final!

He was sure that she would put it down eventually, she had to. She must know how much better she looked with her hair down. But no, all that day that he was internally begging her to take her hair down, she was keeping it in that pink ponytail.

Finally, dinner came and her hair was still up, but Draco wasn't paying attention to Granger anymore. He was staring at the sign that was put up outside the Great Hall.

**Attention to all 7****th**** year students:**

**As one of our last festivities of the year, we will be having a singing show. Please dress in your best apparel and arrive at the Great Hall on May 23rd at 6:00 PM. All 7th years will be performing. All 1st-6th year students' will be watching and judging the best duet performed.**

**Rules will be explained at the event.**

_**Headmaster McGonagall**_

To put it simply, Draco was astounded. Duets? Every single 7th year _had _to perform? This was not good. Well, Draco considered, it _might _be fun.

"Singing a duet?"

"With who?"

"Do we get to pick?"

These questions surrounded Draco as he walked into the Great Hall for the evening meal.

He shrugged and turned his attention back to how he would tell Granger to keep her hair down.

--

May 23rd arrived none too soon. The 7th years sat in the front row, their dress robes clean and shoes polished. The other students sat in the seats behind, a small book full of paper in one of their hands, a quill in the other.

"Good evening, students!" Professor McGonagall stood on a make shift magical stage. "We are excited for tonight. Every one has a small booklet of paper and a quill. If you are a 7th year, do not worry, you aren't supposed to have one. If each of you will look through it, it has 'best apparel', 'best song', and 'best performance altogether'. There are two spaces for the names of the people performing. So, after all of the 7th years have performed, you will put the names of the couple under what you think they did best.

"Here's how it will work: these two bowls over here," McGonagall waved her hand toward two small bowls, much like the Goblet of Fire. "One is filled with the girls' names and the other will the boys'. One name will be pulled out of each cup. That will be the duet couple. The larger cup behind the two will pull out the song they will be singing out. The two students will then perform. We will now begin!"

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This was not how he had planned. But he hadn't known what to expect either. Who would he be put with? Suddenly, this was all that mattered to him. He didn't want someone bad. He wanted someone good. But he had no choice but to take whom the cup gave him.

So lost was Draco in his thoughts, that he missed most of the performances, but clapped at the end of all of them.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin." His name was called and he shakily got to his feet and found his way up to the stage.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor." His head snapped up. Granger? Oh, no, this was worse than he thought it would be.

Granger came up the steps and smiled faintly at Draco. They both turned to Professor McGonagall, who was staring at their paper that told them what song they would be singing.

"It appears you have to sing two songs or choose between the two." She said.

"What?" Draco asked.

McGonagall looked up at the two surprised students. "It says on here: What Have You Done, extended version, originally sung by Within Temptation or Someday We'll Know, originally performed by Jonathan Foreman and Mandy Moore. Your pick."

Draco turned to Granger, who was already facing him. "I know both songs." She said.

"We can do both if you want to." Draco didn't really care.

"Let's do Someday We'll know, and then if we want to, we can do the other one." Granger said after a moments thought.

They told the professor their plan and then took the potion that magically made their voices loud enough to be heard in the back, and also made them instantly know the words to the song.

Hermione _Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving I don't know why_

_So many questions, I need an answer_

_Two years later you're still on my mind_

Draco_ Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

Both_ Did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
_

_Oh, Someday we'll know_

Hermione _If love can move a mountain_

Both_ Someday we'll know  
_Draco _Why the sky is blue_

Both_ Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

Hermione_ Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

Draco_ Or what the wind says when she cries?  
_Hermione_ I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

Both_ For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight_

Hermione_ If love can move a mountain  
_Both_ Someday we'll know_

Draco_ Why the sky is blue  
_Both_ Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

Draco_ Why Samson loved Dalilah?  
_Both_ One day I'll go  
_Hermione_ Dancing on the moon  
_Both_ Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you..._

Both_ Open up the world_

Hermione_ I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

Draco_ Watched the stars crash in the sea_

Hermione_ If I can ask God just one question_

Both_ Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

Draco_ If love can move a mountain__  
_

Both_ Someday we'll know__Hermione__ Why the sky is blue__  
_Both_ Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

Draco_ Why Samson loved Delilah_

_Someday we'll know_

_Oh, Someday we'll know_

_Someday we'll know_

Both_ One day I'll go  
_Hermione_ Dancing on the moon  
_Both_ Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you..._

Her voice was amazing, Draco thought, if only she would put her hair down. Suddenly, Granger came rushing at him. She grabbed his hand, turned him to the audience and together they gave a bow. When Hermione came up, she turned to him and suddenly he knew what to do.

She was staring up at him, a bit breathless. Her slight panting quickened as he came closer and pushed his lips onto hers.

Looking carefully, but quickly, he slid her ponytail out of her hair and then pulled away altogether.

"Why did you do that, Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco smiled and held up her hair band. "I hate it when your hair's up."

She slapped playfully at his arm.

"Let's sing that other song…."

**--**

**Would you kill me if I didn't write a sequel? It can totally have one, I just won't be writing it for a very long time. **

**I am in the middle of writing the next chapter to The Obsession With Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban on my other account; I've just been very lazy. **

**Please leave a review!**

**Memories.**


End file.
